rjs_the_amazing_race_seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
RJ's The Amazing Race Seasons Wiki
RJ's The Amazing Race RJ's The Amazing Race is a Tengaged Group game series based on the TV show "The Amazing Race". Tengaged users travel around the world from the comforts of their own homes solving clues along the way to get to each destination. The 1st team to cross the Finish Line would win RJ's The Amazing Race. Each season features 11 or 12 teams of 1 who are Tengaged Members. Throughout the seasons there has been many different twists, unexpected results and of course amzing teams! RJ's The Amazing Race Special Editions Below is a table of RJ's The Amazing Race seasons that were unique. Clues Throughout the entire race the teams encounter several different types of clues including- Route Infos- A Route Info clue is generally a hint to where the teams have to go to next. To receive their next clue the must mail back the correct destination. Roadblocks image:Roadblock Mini.png - A task that is puzzle like involving the location teams are currently at. Detours image:Detour Mini.png - A Detour is a choice between 2 tasks each with their own pros and cons. The tasks are generally 2 online games that can be found on Tengaged. Teams are required to provide evidence to receive their next clue. The evidence is generally a screen shot. Speed Bumps image:Speed Bump Mini.png - A Speed Bump is a task for only the team that checked into a Pit Stop last but were not eliminated. The Speed Bump task is generally an anagram in which the team has to rearrange the letters to form a name of a famous landmark in the current city they are in on the race. Road Works image:Road Works Mini.png - A Road Works is for a team that checked-in last but were not eliminated. The Road Works is where the team that was saved from elimination must choose an eliminated team to take their position for the next leg of the race. No-Entry image:No-Entry Mini.png - A No-Entry is an Immunity Item. If a team checks-in and they feel they could be eliminated they just use their No-Entry Immunity and they will defiantly be safe. If they are last and they use their No-Entry and stay in the race then the team with the next slowest time is eliminated! Once they use it, it's gone even if they were not last! Fast Forwards image:Fast Forward Mini.png - A Fast Forward is a task in which the 1st team to complete it gets to head directly to the next Pit Stop. The Fast Forward task generally makes the participants have to work out where the Pit Stop is from a picture, however, the picture has zoomed up on part of the Pit Stop location Yields image:Yield Mini.png - A Yield allows one team to force another team to get 10 minutes added to their overall time. U-Turns image:U-Turn Mini.png - A U-Turn allows one team to force another team to complete both sides of the Detour. U-Turns only appear after Detours. TEAMS ARE ONLY ALLOWED TO USE EITHER 1 FAST FORWARD, YIELD OR U-TURN THROUGHOUT THE RACE Pit Stops image:Pit Stop Mini.png - At the end of each leg there is a Pit Stop. The 1st team to arrive may win a prize while the last team to arrive may be eliminated. Teams are forced to stop here until the beginning of the next leg of the race. Time Rule- Instead of departure times on RJ's The Amazing Race there is a time rule. Teams are timed doing each leg individual like a Time Trial. At the end of the leg for every 2 minutes they checked-in after 1st 1 minute is added to their overall time on the next leg Penalties Breaking rules or failure to complete challenges will result in penalties. Below is a list of Penalties. Season Twists RJ's The Amazing Race has featured many different twists throughout the seasons. Below are the list of the different Twists. *P - Present RJ's The Amazing Race Season Summaries Below is a table with a summary of each season of RJ's The Amazing Race. Top 5 Teams Most Legs Completed Category:Browse